Slightly Different
by slightly-nibs
Summary: SlightlyNibs...I tried to put a classy spin on pure SLASH!


{rtf1macansicpg10000cocoartf102 {fonttblf0fnilfcharset77 Verdana;} {colortbl;red255green255blue255;} margl1440margr1440vieww9000viewh9000viewkind0 pardtx560tx1120tx1680tx2240tx2800tx3360tx3920tx4480tx5040tx5600tx6160tx6720qlqnatural  
  
f0fs24 cf0 Slightly had always looked to Nibs. They were the two oldest Lost Boys (besides Peter, of course, but Peter was intent on always being the youngest). Slightly appreciated Nibs greatly, for they were able to speak of matters that were beyond the others' comprehension, or else Peter forbid it. At the present they were talking about Wendy. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Nibs," murmured Slightly from where they sat in a lofty tree, "I do so love having a mother, do you not?" 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Aye," said Nibs, "that I do." He shifted in his position as lookout, but Slightly persisted. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Nibs, then do you not think that perhaps she feels for Father what well, you know," Slightly trailed off somewhat uncomfortably. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'caNibs fixed him with a piercing eagle eye stare, and though he knew exactly what Slightly meant, he said, "I am afraid I do not know, pray would you tell me what it is I supposedly know."  
"What we feel, Nibs, for each other." 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'caNibs drew in breath quickly, and turned his gaze towards the sea. That is what he thought Slightly meant, it was just that they had only put it into words a short while ago. He did not think it was wrong, he did not know, really, what it all meant anyway. He wanted to be with Slightly all the time, he could not explain it. When he had talked to the oldest Lost Boy about it, Slightly had described his feelings toward Nibs to be the same. Neither of them understood it, they were too naive, but they knew it wasn't how they felt for the Twins or Curly or Tootles. Nibs, having checked the waters for the Jolly Roger, settled himself back down. He flitted his blue eyes up at Slightly, who was watching him with polite interest. "I have wondered that myself, Slightly," he said slowly, "and I think you may be quite right." 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'caSlighty smiled a self-satitisfied grin, as he was wont to do for he felt he was right about most things. This gave him the conceit Nibs secretly loved but the others disliked. The funny thing was, though, that it was usually Nibs who was right about things; he just let Slightly think otherwise. Nibs, in his debonair grace, had the gift of subtlety. Slightly, the mischevious and often foolish, had himself rather an ego. He spent more time in the looking-glass Wendy gave them than anyone else. Indeed he was a boy, but just. It was the same with Nibs; they were both in Neverland, frozen on the edge of manhood. Slightly continued to watching him, knowing full well it was irritating him. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Slightly, must you stare so?" Nibs shot at him. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"I cannot help it, Nibs, you are lovely," Slightly laughed. Nibs tried to conceal his smile and pout at him, but it was no use. They laughed for a while, rolling about in the crook of the tree's canopy. They came to rest with their legs stretched out, side by side. Slightly yawned, resting his head on Nibs' shoulder, and Nibs took his hand. Slightly moved their entwined fingers across their laps and onto Nibs' groin. Nibs moved uncomfortably, and tried to relocate their hands elsewhere. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Nibs, is it happening again?" Slightly asked, looking concerned. Nibs nodded. It had only happened a few times before, but it was always the same. Nibs felt his skin flush and an impenetrable heat radiate from his body. There was a tingling sensation in his lower stomach that grew and made him shut his eyes tightly. He felt the change in his crotch immediately, and all he could think of was Slightly. It was a strange feeling, but he rather enjoyed it. Alas, he did not know why. Such is the curse of naivety. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Nibs, let me see it," Slightly said. Hesitantly, Nibs loosened the strings on his breeches and pulled out his erection. Slightly would have loved to say he knew exactly what it was and why, but he remained perplexed. He touched it in a stroking motion, somewhat fascinated. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Well don't touch it!" Nibs cried as the rush of tingling returned. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Why not?" asked Slightly inquisitively. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"I don't know." 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Well, can I?" 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Why?" 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Here, you can do the same to mine." Slightly undid his own trousers and offered his to Nibs. Nibs took it in his hand tentatively, for no one but a man knows exactly how a man likes to be touched. Suddenly, to Nibs' complete surprise, Slightly's underwent the same transformation. Nibs had described the stiffness and the thoughts, neither had thought it wicked, but Slightly was certain it had never happened to him. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"How did you do that?" Slightly asked Nibs, puffing heavily as he was released. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"I didn't," said Nibs with knitted brows "but it felt just like mine." 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'caBoth boys lay there when they heard Peter's crow. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Hey! Slightly! Nibs!" Peter's call echoed below them. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Hurry!" Nibs hissed, and they made to stow themselves away and tie up their breeches, "before Father flies up here!" And indeed just as he said this Peter appeared beside them. Slightly was terribly slow at tying, so Nibs placed his hand on Slightly's crotch. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"It is time for supper, and Mother wants you down to wash up," Peter said before zooming away. He would not have thought anything of it, he understood love less than those two did. When he was gone, Nibs turned back to Slightly. Slightly, however, had a look on his face unlike Nibs had ever seen. He was looking at Nibs intently, his hand sliding around Nibs' waist. Nibs took the initiative and pulled Slightly closer than they had ever been. He did not know what he wanted to do, only he wanted it very much, and he kissed Slightly's lips. He did so in the way Wendy's kissed them all goodnight upon their foreheads, but held it for much longer and with passion. Slightly's grip tightened and they pressed against each other firmly. Peter gave another crow from the home under the ground, and the thimble ended. There was a moment of intense silence where they just stared deeply into each other's eyes, and then they flew down for supper. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'caThat evening, after a rambunctious supper, everyone settled down in their beds for Wendy's story. Nibs and Slightly climbed into the hammock they shared, hung nigh to the ceiling. Nibs lay behind Slightly, both of them facing Wendy's direction, where she was vividly telling a story of a lying boy with a wooden nose. Most peculiar. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'caNibs ran his fingers along Slightly's arm, who shuddered under the gentle touch. The shudder continued down and into Slightly's toes and fingertips. He instinctively moved his hand to his crotch, and reached inside his pants. Behind him, Nibs pressed into Slightly's arse in short, thrusting motions. Slightly felt this and the urgency he felt grew even stronger. He rubbed his erection rapidly, and it was the best feeling he ever knew. Nibs placed both of his hands on Slightly's hips, pulling him in even closer. Their movements were in synch and they fell into a rhythm. Nibs cried out, but quickly muffled himself as he came. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Nibs, darling, are you alright?" asked Wendy below. 'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca'ca"Yes, Mother, rather," Nibs replied breathlessly. He felt Slightly jerk complusively and he held him tighter. With one long sigh of contentment, Slightly settled back into Nibs' arms to sleep. Nibs thimbled his cheek and nuzzled Slightly's shoulder. Thus they slept.} 


End file.
